


First Groin Touch

by ravenalisa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Hates Witches, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, healing touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenalisa/pseuds/ravenalisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No specific timeframe.  Boys working out of bunker with no bigger picture and Castiel all angeled-up.<br/>Inspired by a prompt by: Jane Hickman at DESTIELFOREVER—Dean gets hurt in the groin and Castiel has to touch him in order to heal him (First groin touch).</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Groin Touch

It happened on a hunt.  Dean raised his arms to block a hit that came in a bit lower than he expected – quite a bit lower actually.

The skinny little goth twerp had taken a swing at him instead of just flinging a spell like the rest of his pathetic coven.  Dean probably wouldn’t have bothered moving to block if it wasn’t for his honed hunter reflexes.  He could take such a lightweight blindfolded with both arms tied behind his back, but at the last second the douchebag boy-witch tripped and hit Dean in the balls.  Even with a hit landing in the family jewels, Dean managed to take him out the next moment before collapsing to the floor clutching his groin.

“Dean!  You okay?” Sam rushed to his side, noticing his brother folded over on the floor after having dispatched a witch or two himself.

He couldn’t help it.  When he saw his brother clutching at his crotch he doubled over himself…in side-splitting laughter.

<<<>>><<<>>> 

“I freaking hate witches!”  Dean exclaimed seemingly out of nowhere, startling Sam who had been dozing off.  How Dean managed to drive back to the motel – he couldn’t tell you.  Damn testes still hurt and it was well over an hour later.

Sam took one look at the pained pull in Dean’s face before pulling open his laptop to find a local urgent care or emergency room.

“No.”

“We’re got to get you checked out.  You could be seriously hurt.”

“No.”

“Dean.”

“Dammit Sammy.  I’m not some snot-nosed brat who can’t handle a bit of pain.”

“You could go into shock, rupture a testicle, get a hematoma blood clot in your scrotum, become sterilized…  Need I go on?” Sam know-it-all’d him.

Dean deflated in surrender.  To a doctor they go.

<<<>>><<<>>> 

Several tests and a whole bunch of un-fun poking and prodding later…

“I’m sorry Agent Hicks,” (Dean and Sam had whipped out their FBI badges as soon as they’d seen the waiting room) “we were unable to locate any serious damage that would explain the level of pain you are experience this long after trauma.  We would like to keep you overnight for observation.”

“Ohhh hell no.”

“I’m sorry doctor,” Sam tries to make Dean seem less unreasonable, “we have to leave town tonight for another urgent case.  Is there anything you can do to lessen the pain?”

“He really should be closely monitored Agent Bishop, but if you insist on leaving I can give him an anti-inflammatory and pain reliever.  If the pain persists I strongly recommend you check into a facility near your other case.  Whoever you see can contact us for test results.”

“Thanks doc,” Dean said as sincerely as he could manage all the while thinking  _for nothing_.

<<<>>><<<>>> 

“It’s gotta be some freaky voodoo witch shit,” Dean griped as he plopped down in Baby’s passenger seat.  “I hate witches.”

Sam nodded in agreement.  “Let’s head back to the bunker and research.”

Dean didn’t want to face a 15 hour drive with screaming gonads.

“Cas!” Dean prayed up into the sky, “I hurt my _down there_.  Get down here.”

“Eloquent Dean,” Sam rolled his eyes.  “Real classy.”

“I try,” Dean whipped back with a smirk.

“‘Down there’?”

Dean jumped in his seat, startled.  “Jesus Cas.  Put a freaking bell on.”

“My apologies.  I thought you required assistance and  _demanded_  my presence and would therefore expect my prompt arrival.”

Dean just glared.

“Ignore his teenage girl syndrome,” Sam said with a pointed look at Dean.  “He’s just in pain and embarrassed.”

Castiel leaned forward from the back seat and laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder.  After a moment he tilted his head in confusion.  “You appear to have be cursed.”

“No shit Sherlock.”

“Dean,” Sam reprimanded with a slap to the back of his head.

“Due to the nature of the curse I will need to touch the affected area directly.”

Sam sniggered into his hand.

“Nope.  Ain’t happening.”

Castiel cocked his head and did that whole soul-staring thing that at times made Dean uncomfortable.

“You are not sticking your hand on my junk!”

“‘Junk’?”

“My nuts…private parts…package…”

“He means genitalia,” Sam interrupted.

“Yeah.  Hands off,” Dean snapped, ignoring the surge of interest from his nether regions.

Goddamned boy-witch had apparently worked some mojo that required Cas to get all touchy-feely with his frank and beans…well he’d just learn to live with the pain until they found another situation.

“What’s the big deal Dean?”  Sam asked in exasperation.  “The doctors did more than just touching to try to figure out what’s wrong.  Grow some cajones.”

Dean didn’t answer.  _My privates seem to like the idea a little too much_ did not seem like a reasonable excuse.  He’d never had a pain kink so that could only mean one thing…and it was one thing Dean was absolutely _not_ going to admit.

“Nut up and let Cas heal your dangly bits!”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Dean.”  Castiel waited for Dean to meet his eyes before continuing.  “If this truly upsets I will refrain from touching your genitals until absolutely necessary.  However I am unsure how long you will be able to endure this curse before intervention will become a necessity.”

Dean couldn’t help it.  His mind immediately wandered to just how Castiel would take care of that necessity causing further discomfort.  He pressed his palm down onto his stones, willing the reaction to his imagination away but only causing further pain.  His ballsack could not survive much more of this.

“I do not understand your discomfort since I rebuilt you cell by cell.”

“Dean’s been touched by an angel,” Sam sing-songed.

“Fine!  You can feel up my naughty bits.  But not here.  Back at the motel.”

“You know Balthazar referred to that particular part of human anatomy  as bollocks,” Castiel mused.

“Shut up Cas!”

Sam just smirked.

<<<>>><<<>>> 

Sam driving slowly did nothing to lessen Dean’s pain.  He knows it has to be done but he’ll be damned again before he lets Sam watch.

“Get your stuff and get another room,” he barks at Sam as he gingerly eases out of Baby trying to keep from putting pressure on his sore appendage.

“Sure thing.”  Sam unfolds his moose-self and heads to their room, grabbing his things.  “Wouldn’t want to get in the way of Cas’ Marvin Gaye impression,” he digs as he dodges Dean’s fist and heads to the office.

“I’m sorry that the thought of my touch repulses you,” Castiel said, giving the impression of a kicked puppy.

“It’s not that Cas,” Dean sighs.  “I just don’t want to chance ruining our friendship if things get weird.”

Shutting the door shut behind them, then closing the curtains, every inch of Dean is on fire with either awareness or pain or both.

“Let’s get this over with so I can start working on amnesia,” Dean spreads his hands in a gesture of surrender then stumbles back as Castiel tugs down his zipper.

“What the—?”

“I already informed you.  I have to touch the afflicted area.”

Dean gulps, “Touch-touch?  Like as in no clothes?”

“Yes.”

Castiel stalks forward.  Driving Dean backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed and he tumbles backwards.

Dean can’t close his eyes, feels like they’re literally glued in place watching Cas as he unbuttons Dean’s jeans and tugs them and his underwear down past his fun bits which are now at full attention despite the pain.

Castiel reaches out firm and sure, cupping Dean’s sperm banks.

It tingles…and Dean isn’t sure if it’s because of healing power or something else.  Unwittingly, his hips swing forward pushing himself more fully into Castiel’s hands.

“Ugh, G- Cas!”

Dean catches Castiel’s hand and stills it in place, searching his eyes and finding an echo of his desire there.  With his other hand he grabs tie and trench coat and tugs.

<<<>>><<<>>> 

Dean wakes feeling like a new man wrapped in Castiel’s arms—the little spoon.  He hadn’t slept so well in years…and that was definitely saying something since he and Cas had gone a few rounds.  They hadn’t said anything unless you counted half-gasped names and grunts and moans…and screams of pleasure.

He knew that Castiel was most likely awake watching him.  He wondered if he was imagining the light tickle of invisible feathers caressing his skin as he drifted back asleep.

<<<>>><<<>>> 

“Dean!  Come on it’s 9 already.  Let’s eat and head out.”  Sam yelled through the door.

“Be out in a few,” Dean yelled back.  “Give me time to shower first.”

Dean rolled over within Castiel’s arms to plant a soft kiss on his lips.  “Shower with me?” he whispered.

Castiel nodded and followed Dean into the bathroom.  They showered quickly, with just a tender kiss here and there, and left the motel room together just minutes later.

“About time,” Sam said as he slid into the front passenger seat.

“What’s the rush?  Bitch.”

“Shut up and drive.  Jerk.”

“Good morning Sam.”

Before Sam had a chance to respond, Dean turned the key and Marvin Gaye’s “Sexual Healing” blasted out of Baby’s speakers.  “Mature Sammy.  Real mature.”  Dean tossed the cassette into the back seat next to Cas as Sam cackled hysterically.

Switching over to radio Dean paused at the first station that came through.  “Up next, on classic Motown hour, ‘Let’s Get It On’ by Mar—” Dean quickly switched radio stations.  He wasn’t ready to have a discussion with Sam yet—but apparently some meddling angel was controlling the radio because “let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on” crooned out over the station…maybe Gabriel wasn’t dead after all… _naw._

“You know what Sammy.  I’m not really hungry.”  Dean got out of the car, leaving the keys in the ignition.  He opened the back door to drag Cas out.  “You go ahead and get something.  I think the universe is telling me that I need some more of Castiel’s healing touch.”

Sam watched in shock as Castiel bent Dean over the hood of the Impala in what appeared to be an attempt to suck his tongue out of his mouth before practically dragging Dean into the motel room.

“Gabriel!?!?!”

Sam wasn’t really all that shocked when Gabriel actually appeared next to him.  “Did you do that?” Sam jerked his thumb towards the door that was only just shutting behind Dean and Castiel.

“Nope,” Gabriel popped the p around a lollipop.  Removing it from his mouth, he lightning fast swooped in for a kiss, “But I did that,” and smoothly slid the lollipop into Sam’s mouth before vanishing again.

_It’s official._   Sam banged his head against the dashboard.  _I’ve finally lost it._

_Mmmmm…cotton candy flavor._


End file.
